Say Anything
by silent.symphonies
Summary: When So Random! and Mackenzie Falls ended Sonny thought she would never have to see Chad Dylan Cooper again. That is until he appears at her apartment one day with news of an arranged marriage...for the two of them. Uh oh...trouble! Channy...
1. He's Just Not That Into You

STANDARD Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if I did though…it would be so awesome!

**He's Just Not That Into You**

"Tawni, I'm home!" I yelled through our shared apartment.

"In here!" She yelled from our office.

"How was it?" She asked eagerly the moment I walked through our loft and stepped into the office space. She was perched on the edge of her chair tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the surface of her high-end, one-of-a-kind desk.

"Not good." I replied while crossing the threshold of the room and plopping down gracefully in my office chair.

"Like not good in the sense that the bride was a bridezilla, or not good in the sense of the relationship" She asked curiously trying to get as much dirt out of me as possible.

"The second one" I sighed while recounting the horrendous events of the evening.

"Think it'll end in a divorce?" She questioned, while sifting through different fabric samples.

"Most likely" I replied while pulling out a file from my briefcase marked Noah Agron and Tess Tyler.

"No surprise really with Tess Tyler" She said while putting the finishing touches on a bridesmaid dress for Nico and Portlyn's wedding.

"True…true…" I said while Tawni's Gucci heels clicked on the hard wood floors.

"How's it look. I think that the one shoulder thing is a little risky, but it's perfect for Chastity to wear." She said handing me the sketch. It was exquisite; the deep purple gown slowly faded into dark blue at the end and looked almost Grecian.

"It looks great Tawn" I said giving her a reassuring smile and handing her back her sketch. Her heels clicked once more as she returned to her desk and scanned the picture to send to Portlyn for her approval.

Tawni and I own Simply Forever, a bride and groom's paradise. We're the dream team in the bridal business. I am the wedding planner and Tawni's my partner in crime. She's my assistant and an amazing dress designer. Her line, Simplicity, is extremely sought after in today's bridal world.

Anyone who is anyone comes to us. Last fall we planned Selena Gomez and David Henrie's wedding. That wedding required the shutdown of Disney World for the whole day. Their wedding took place in front of Cinderella's castle in Magic Kingdom with a reception that followed at the various pavilions in Epcot. Their guests were free to enjoy the park before and after the wedding. A few months ago we planned Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey's wedding in Greece, overlooking the blue water. Our list of celebrity clienteles goes on for miles, including Taylor Swift and Taylor Launtner.

Tawni and I really got into the whole bridal business affair after _So Random!_ And _Mackenzie Falls _ended. It was really just a way to bring in money in between jobs, but it went so well that we both put acting on the back pedal. It wasn't really a bad idea, but I still missed the crazy times we had on set. The last day was definitely one of the best ones we had as a show, though.

_ Marshall waited eagerly as we all unwrapped our presents. The prop room was empty and our dressing rooms were devoid of all furniture and personal belongs. The gift turned out to be a scrapbook. Each one was personalized to show each of our accomplishments. I laughed when I saw a picture our Check It Out Girls lunchbox on one of my pages._

_ "Well, I guess that's it guys" Marshall said while pulling us into a group hug, one that even Tawni couldn't resist._

_ We said our farewells, even though we had all found apartment buildings near each other, and shed a few tears before empting out the room. I staid back a little and managed to make my way through the empty studio. I had one last goodbye to say before leaving._

_ "Where's Chad?" I asked Portlyn as I entered the Mackenzie Falls Set. They were in the midst of empting out their studio, too._

_ "He just left" She said awaiting my answer._

_ "Without saying goodbye?" I asked her. She nodded her head before speaking again._

_ "That's his thing. He leaves before anyone can leave him" She said while picking up a box full of various pictures._

_ "Oh" I said my face dropping while Portlyn started to walk away._

_ "Sonny" She called out stopping to turn around._

_ "Yeah" I called back to her._

_ "Good luck with whatever you do next." She said sincerely._

_ "You too" I said before walking out the door._

I snapped out of my day dream suddenly and opened the file sitting on my desk. The couple wanted a fall wedding in Maine. I questioned the place, but they just replied with 'Maine is just where we want it'. I sighed and noticed their wedding was to be held in a local church. Everything else about the wedding was up for me to decide. I groaned and Tawni turned and looked at me. I just closed the file and got up.

"I'm going to pick up dinner. What are you in the mood for?" I asked as Tawni Checked the clock. It read 9:15 in bright red numbers.

"Sonny, I already had dinner" She said while staring at me.

"Oh, well then I'm going to pick up desert. What are you in the mood for?" I asked again

"Oh, you should head out to that bakery a few streets over and pick up some cookies and a tub of chocolate ice cream" She said while fiddling with one of her bracelets.

"Just what I was thinking." I said as my heels clicked softly as I walked to the door. The minute I pulled open the door I stood face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper. A man that I hadn't seen in three years and was hoping would stay that way.

**Silent. Symphonies**

**Review please**


	2. New Directions

**New Directions**

"Sonny" He breathed when he saw my face.

"Chad" I replied shortly.

"Monroe"

"Cooper"

"Tawni!" She yelled popping her head out of the doorway of our office. We both groaned when we heard her say this and turned to look at her.

"Sorry, it's just that…you guys were…never mind" She said before turning back around and walking into the office.

"So, what do I owe this visit? Maybe a marriage" I said while leaning on the frame of the door.

"More of an engagement, per se" He said looking at me unsurely with his big blue eyes.

"Really, so who's the unlucky girl?" I asked curiously

"Well, that's sort of a long story, mind if I come in?" He asked, obviously wanting to talk about something more important.

"Actually, I was just about to leave to get some dessert. Care to join me?" I asked while reaching for my jacket on the hook next to the door.

"Sure" He said reluctantly, after fidgeting around with his hands for a few seconds.

"Great" I said while slipping on my coat and shutting the door.

The walk to my car was silent, as was the elevator ride. Tawni and I lived on the top floor of our apartment building, and we often felt that it was a burden to take the stairs. There was a tacit agreement that we would take my car, and we fell in step with each other as we neared the parking space.

"So, where are we heading?" He asked as soon as I started the car.

"To the new bakery down the street and the specialty ice cream store next to it" I replied curtly.

"Still see you have a love for sweets" He grumbled, before the silence became deafening.

The bakery was a small family owned business. Tawni and I found then when we were planning Caitlyn Geller and Nate Blu's wedding. We've been regulars here for a few months by now.

"Hey Sonny!" Tiffany greeted from behind the counter.

"Hey, Tiffany!" I said enthusiastically.

"The usual?" She asked and I nodded my head in response.

"Here you go" She said handing me two large chocolate chip cookies and four French pastries dipped in chocolate enclosed in a box.

"Thanks" I replied handing her the money.

"Hey, Sonny, if you don't mind me asking who's the man candy?" She asked eyeing Chad.

"Um…he's just my friend" I said blushing slightly.

"Sure he is. Good luck!" She said before giving me a thumbs up sign and waving goodbye.

I motioned to Chad that we were leaving and he followed me out the door and into the ice cream shop next door.

"Hey, I really need to tell you something, but I insist that we get some ice cream first." He said staring straight at me.

"Sure" I replied as we went up to the counter.

"One cookie dough ice cream in a chocolate dipped cone and…"

"One cookie dough brownie mix in a sprinkle cone" I finished for him as I fished out my wallet. Before I knew it Chad's hand was over mind and he turned to me and said something that surprised me.

"I'll pay" He said casually as he handed me my ice cream. Wow, he's really grown up.

"Thanks" I said as he took his hand off of mine and paid the man, before taking his own ice cream. He led me to a table in a secluded corner of the store and we ate in silence for a few moments.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well, do you remember what your great-grandfather's company is called?" He asked. I thought about it for a few minutes before suddenly remembering the name.

"Yeah, it's Side B Records" I said casually, even though it was a huge record company.

"Well, my great-grandfather owned a company called Vinyl Records" He said and my eyes widened at the name.

"Really" I said uncertainly.

"Really" He said

"So, what does this information have to do with anything?" I questioned

"Well, you know how they're enemies?" He asked waiting for a response from me. I nodded my head and he kept going.

"It apparently as to do something with owning a joint record label, and then some big fiasco occurred where your great-grandfather accused my great-grandfather of something and they split the labels. Well, our grandparents made a pact that the first children of the both family's that were able to marry, a boy and a girl, would marry, in order to unite the labels through family ties." He explained.

"So…" I questioned not really seeing where this was going.

"Furthermore, we're the first children of both families able to marry" He said while looking down at the table.

"You're just kidding right? This is all just a celebrity prank where you're going to shout Gotcha' in my face just like last time?" I said in utter, total, disbelief.

"I wish I was" He muttered.

"I wish you were, too" I replied back.

"So…"

"So…"

We ate the rest of our ice cream in silence. I wasn't about to marry Chad Dylan Cooper just to unite the two record labels. I would never stoop that low, to marry someone that I could never love. I mean, I don't think that I could ever love him. Maybe, in the words of the Jonas Brothers, I should just give love a try. Boy was this just a crummy day.

"So, how is this supposed to work?" I asked as we got up to leave.

"I'm actually not sure." He replied back as he opened the door for me to leave the building.

"Thanks" I replied curtly as we stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"I guess we could give it a try. Go on a few dates. Test the waters?" He suggested after we were safely inside of the car.

"I guess" I replied as I pulled back onto the street.

To say that today wasn't sufficiently awkward would probably be a lie. This was something I was just not expecting…at all. I wonder how Tawni will take the news. I was just about to open the door to the entrance of my apartment building when Chad said something that threw me even more off guard than I already was.

"Pick you up tomorrow at 7, Monroe" He flashing me his infamous grin.

"Sure" I replied in a monotone voice.

"Wear something casual" He called out as I turned back around to go through the door. I waved him off in a sort of whatever way. Boy was Tawni going to have a fit when she hears the reason that I didn't bring back any chocolate ice cream.

**Review please. And listen/ watch some Glee whenever you get the chance. I'm in love with Mark Salling's version of Sweet Caroline(he plays Noah 'Puck' Puckerman[who I in vision as Tess' fiancé])…haha.**

**Silent. symphonies**


	3. Boys Like Girls

**Boys Like Girls**

When I got home last night Tawni was upset about the ice cream. She was also in a state of shock about the whole engagement thing. I let her freak out, knowing that she would come around to the idea after a good night's sleep. I however was shocked to find out that she had gone to Ihop for breakfast. I walked out of my room and into the dining area without a thought. Tawni was sitting on one side of the table and my breakfast was sitting on the other side.

"So, what are you going to do about the whole Chad issue?" She asked me as I opened the carry out box.

"Well, it's a family thing, so…" I started before she interrupted me.

"Oh, no, you are not going through with all of this!" She said as I took the time to eat some of my omelet.

"Tawni, you have to understand. This is a sacrifice that I have to make for my family. If it weren't for all of the people on both of our record labels that would benefit from not having our companies turn to dust I wouldn't be doing this." I explained taking bites of my omelet here and there.

"Are you sure that this doesn't have anything to do with Chad?" She questioned staring me straight in the eyes. I stared down at my food while responding.

"I'm sure"

"Sonny, I want you to know that I know that both you and Chad liked each other when we were still on _So Random!"_ I opened my mouth to protest, but she kept going. "I could tell by the way that you looked at him, and the way he looked at you. You guys both got that little cliché sparkle in your eyes. I mean it was so obvious. Anyone could tell that you guys wanted each other"

"Tawni" I warned. She knew that this was something that I wasn't too fond of.

"Sonny, you can't deny that it never happened. It wasn't just some teenage love thing. Let me ask you a question: who was the last person you dated?" She said as she put down her fork and laid her palms flat on the table.

"That would be…Logan" I said

"And what was wrong with Logan? He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and wavy blond hair. He remembered everything that you could ever want a guy to remember. He showered you with gifts and got along with all of your family and friends. He was perfect."

"Logan and I just didn't have that spark. Everything was just too perfect. There was no struggle, there were no arguments. It just wasn't right." I sighed.

"No, he just wasn't Chad" She insisted.

"Tawni, that's not true."

"Sonny, Logan was the total opposite of Chad. You didn't want to be with Logan because secretly you liked the petty arguments that you and Chad had. Secretly you wanted to be with Chad all along."

"Tawni"

"Sonny, it's true. Face the facts, you and Chad were meant to be." She states finally before picking up her trash and leaving the table.

I ate in silence for the rest of my meal. Being a Friday Tawni and I normally just relaxed, but with Nico and Portlyn's wedding approaching in the next upcoming months we decided that we would skip one Friday and work on the décor.

"Tawni?" I called after freshening up and curling my hair.

"Yeah?" She called back as I sat down next to her at our dining room table.

"What should I wear to my date tonight?" I asked as she handed me the rough sketch of the venue, Condor Studios.

"Where are you going?" She asked casually as I sketched out where the dance floor would go.

"I'm not sure Chad just said dress casual" I shrugged as I sketched all of the tables.

"So, it's a Chad date. He usually takes girls to either a movie, or to mini golf." She said as I experimented with the different centerpieces that Tawni had made.

"Really. These look nice" I said pointing to the centerpieces.

"Yeah, I got a jumpstart so that we could pick out your outfit." She said while pulling me out of the chair and dragging me through the loft and into my room.

"Tawni" I groaned as she had her fun.

By the time 7 rolled around Tawni had had her fun. I was dressed in simple black skinny jeans, a white tank-top, and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. My feet we clad in my black converse and my cell phone was located safely in my white bag. Chad rang the doorbell exactly at 7:01; not too bad.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked casually.

"Yeah" I said stepping out of the room and into the hall, closing the door behind me.

I could tell that Chad was tense the moment we stepped into the elevator. I reached out my hand and touched him on the shoulder, as if to say 'What's wrong'. He didn't say anything, so I let my hand slide back down to my side and dangly limply. I regretted taking my hand off his shoulder instantly because it seemed to be drained of all feelings.

When we reached the bottom floor he grabbed my hand swiftly and walked briskly to the door. The paparazzi were in droves in front of my apartment building. Chad had to drag me to his car because I was getting disoriented from the lights. I just wasn't used to that much attention anymore.

"Sorry about that" He said as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped onto the highway. After 15 minutes, or so, we pulled up into a bowling alley.

"Nice" I said as we got out of the car and entered the building.

"Hey are you still the same shoe size that you were the last time I saw you?" He asked over the annoying pop music that was blasting through the speakers.

"Yeah" I replied looking around at the glow-in-the-dark bowling alley.

"We're in lane 13" He replied cheekily as we parted our ways.

Two hours passed before I officially won. Chad grumbled, but accepted the fact that he lost. In those two hours I was reminded of all of the fun that Chad and I used to have on set. We used to play all of these pranks on each other. It was fun to catch up with an old friend.

He returned me to my apartment building exactly at 9:30. We sat in his car for awhile and just stared at the windshield before anyone spoke.

"Wanna hang out with Tawni and me tomorrow?" I asked. He looked at me apprehensively before I added in that it was movie night

"Sure why not" He shrugged

"Great, and we kind of need a male perspective on the wedding decorations for Portlyn's wedding."

"Oh, so you're the unlucky person who got stuck with that tall order." He laughed.

"Yeah" I shrugged and he laughed.

"Tomorrow at sevenish?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said while reaching for the door handle. "Goodnight Chad" I said before opening the door.

"Goodnight Sonny" He said while leaning over to place a kiss on my cheeks. I smiled and turned a crimson shade of red as I pulled open the door and made my way into our apartment building.

**Review Please! My new year's resolution is to actually finish this story all the way through! Yay!  
**

**Silent. symphonies**


	4. My Worst Nightmare

**My Worst Nightmare**

I forgot that People magazine wanted to do a special on us. I would have slept right through it if it weren't for Tawni. Tawni, still being her Tawni self, loved any chance to be in the spotlight. She was elated when we got the call, and without a thought she accepted the offer. I'm not going to say that I love interviews, but with Portlyn's wedding coming up we really needed to sit our butts down and focus.

People had set up camp in our loft. All of our furniture was pushed off to the side and there were people everywhere. I managed to take a shower and blow dry my hair before I was whisked off into wardrobe.

"Sonny" Stella cooed as she went through the racks of clothes she had brought for us. I was dressed in casual jeans and a random tee-shirt that I had just thrown on.

"Hey Stella, long time no see. How are you and Joe?" I asked making small talk with her as she pulled out a gray shirt-dress that was belted at the waist. She wasted no time answering my question, and simply said good as she handed me black tights and chunky black heels.

Tawni was already done taking solo pictures by the time that I got out of hair and make-up. I posed for a couple dozen solo shots before stepping into another outfit. We then stepped into our office space and posed for some 'work' photos. When all was said and done I think that the photo shoot was the easiest part of it all.

Tawni and I sat down with a lady who was wearing a dark purple dress with leggings and Uggs. Her tousled black hair was piled up high on her head in a messy bun and she had a pen tucked in safely behind her right ear. She was sipping on a latte casually while observing everything going on around her.

Her name was Audrey. We started off with the easy questions. Then slowly, but gradually we progressed into more personal questions. Luckily most of the heat was on Tawni for dating another superstar, and not me. I thought I was safe until she brought up Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So, Sonny I heard that you and Chad are dating now. Is that true?" She asked. I panicked and turned to Tawni for some help but she just said that I was alone with this one.

"No, we're not dating. We're just friends" I admitted. I knew instantly that she was going to take this quote out of context and turn it into some big fiasco about us hiding our relationship. Just as she was about to asked another question I got a call. I politely excused myself from the interview for a few minutes.

"Sonny" Chad said the moment I hit the talk button.

"Chad, can you hold on I'm in an interview." I groaned, before sending Tawni and Audrey a thumbs up.

"Well, maybe I'll just talk longer then" He said and I could tell that he was smirking on the other side of the line.

"Chad" I reprimanded, which caused Audrey and Tawni to turn to look at me.

"Hey, you're busy. I'll talk to you tonight" He apologized, which startled me some.

"Um, okay then. Oh, and bring your pajamas" I said

"My pajamas?" He questioned

"Yeah it's movie night. Well, got to go. Bye!" I said quickly before ending the call and going back to the interview.

Tawni and I just relaxed for the rest of the day. Chad came by around seven and we all had pizza and hung out until ten; when we started to watch the movie. Tawni wouldn't tell me what we were going to watch today, but I knew it was probably something Disney. After dinner we all changed into our pajamas and pulled out the sofa bed and grabbed a few sheets.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked as Tawni popped the DVD into the DVD player.

"Camp Rock!" She squealed sitting down on the other side of Chad.

"We haven't watched that movie in forever! I love that it's the story of Shane and Mitchie" I squealed as Chad groaned.

Halfway through the movie Tawni fell asleep. This gave Chad his opportunity to talk. He, however, waited until the movie was over before he launched into what was really on his mind.

"So, I was looking through some information about our companies and noticed something." He started as I nodded my head, which was against his shoulder.

"And I noticed that almost everyone's contract with both our companies is up for renewal in September." He said while letting you soak in all of the information.

"If we…you know…then we'll be able to join the record companies"

"That's really not that far away" I mused

"Yeah, not really"

"I don't think that I'm ready to marry you that soon, Chad" I admitted, feeling him tense next to me.

"I understand. I mean I'm not ready, either. Promise me that we'll make this work." He said string at the main menu on the TV.

"I promise. Oh, and you have to look over Portlyn's stuff for her wedding tomorrow." I said before drifting off to sleep.

**Review pretty please. It makes me happy. :]**

**Silent. Symphonies **


	5. Her Diamonds

**Her Diamonds**

I awoke around nine to find Chad's arm wrapped securely around my waist and Tawni nowhere to be found. I contemplated on what to do about Chad, before gently sliding out of his grasp. I found Tawni in the kitchen eating a pastry and sipping coffee silently. I gave her a sleepy smile as I lethargically made my way to the fridge and rummaged around for a plain bagel and some garden cream cheese.

I quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice and joined Tawni at the island located in the middle of our high end kitchen. She let out a sigh as I spread the cream cheese over my bagel and she sipped her coffee nervously. I could tell that she knew that something was up, and I could tell that it was something big. She gave no other signs of the dilemma at hand, and we ate the rest of our breakfast in a calm silence.

Chad awoke around ten. Tawni and I were busy working on final details for Portlyn and Nico's wedding when he started raiding our fridge. We paid no attention to the constant noise coming from the other end of our apartment, as we were too absorbed in what we were already doing. Tawni had sent off of her fabric samples and sketches out to be made yesterday afternoon, which left her with nothing to do, but finalize details with me.

"Portlyn called" Tawni said while confirming all of the floral arrangements with the florist.

"Really, what did she want?" I asked while making sure that we had set up an appointment with the bakery they had chosen.

"She wouldn't say. She said it was urgent and that she needed to speak to you directly." She said while checking off florist on our check list.

"Did she say whether or not she would call back?" I asked as I looked through some paperwork.

"No, she said that she wanted you to call her whenever you got the chance."

"Oh, okay" I said before handing Tawni their file and stepping out to call Portlyn.

"Sonny" Portlyn said cheerfully on the other line.

"Hey Portlyn, Tawni told me that you called" I said while walking over to where Chad was cleaning up on the couch.

"Yeah, I sort of have a problem" She said, hesitating over certain words.

"What sort of problem?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

"A bridal party problem." She sighed

"Portlyn, you know that's not really my business…" I started before she cut me off.

"Sonny, Marta dropped out of the wedding and Selena just found out that she just can't make the wedding due to filming." She groaned.

"Portlyn, I can't find a new bridal party for you" I stressed while pulling my hair back with one hand and letting it rest on top of my right shoulder.

"Sonny, I'm aware of that."

"Well then what do you need me to do? Besides tell Tawni to cancel the two dresses that she just sent out to be made." I asked, not understanding what her point was. She just could have told Tawni all of this.

"I want you and Tawni to be my bridesmaids!" She squealed. As soon as she said this I dropped my phone. After regaining what I like to call 'consciousness' I scooped my phone off of the floor and pressed it back to my ear.

"Sure, Portlyn, we would love to do it" I said through gritted teeth. I always liked to see the beginning of the wedding and then get to the venue and help to make sure everything was just right. Now, this was going to screw up the natural process of things.

"Thank you so much, Sonny! You two are the best. See you on Wednesday at the cake tasting!" She said before I uttered goodbye and threw my phone on the ground. It wasn't like I used a lot of force, so it didn't crack, luckily.

I forgot that Chad was still in the apartment when I started barking orders at Tawni. Who, like a loyal puppy, followed. She went straight to the phone trying to contact her seamstresses. I, on the other hand, was frantically trying to find my binder of employee information. I had to find someone who could handle overlooking the rest of the staff decorating the venue.

Chad came in after Tawni was done her calls. By that time I was still in despair over the situation, but had realized that we would be able to push through it. He stood cautiously in the doorframe watching us, before he actually spoke up.

"So, what's up?" He asked casually, and Tawni and I shot him daggers with our eyes.

"Portlyn, just called and asked us to be her bridesmaids" I said coolly.

"Oh, that's cool" He said

"That's cool" I said staring at him.

"Yeah, that's cool" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really Chad?" I asked staring at him.

"Really?" He asked

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Enough!" Tawni yelled at our bickering.

"Sorry" We both said

"We're stressing because we normally overlook the setting up of the reception, but neither of us can because we're now in the wedding. Which really messes up the whole natural order of the way we work" Tawni explained.

"Oh" He said

"Oh" I mimicked

"Yeah, oh. By the way, it's like 12:45ish. I'm heading out." He said

"Whatever"

"Bye Tawni"

"Bye Chad"

"See you later Sonny"

"Goodbye Chad" I said while flipping through the binder.

"Bye, I'll call you" He said before turning around and leaving.

"Sure" I said before I landed on the perfect person for the job.

"So, you're still the same measurements that you were last time I made a dress for you, right?" Tawni asked as I fingered his photo.

"Yeah, still the same size as last time" I said as she went back to her desk and sent the seamstresses our measurements.

"I found the right guy for the job." I announced pulling out all of his contact information.

"Who?" She asked as her heels clicked.

"Ashton" I said handing her his information. He and worked with us before and often worked with us on big projects. This would be his first time ever doing something this immense.

"Ashton; do you think that Chad will mind?" She asked tapping her nails on the binder.

"Why would he mind?" I asked because we weren't really in an actual relationship.

"Oh, no reason" She said while trailing off and walking back to her desk.

"Tawni" I reprimanded

"Seriously Sonny, no reason" She said as I closed the binder and laid his resume down on top of it. This actually might go well, it just might.

**Review please, they put a smile on my face and I love to hear from you guys!**

**-silent. symphonies**


	6. Mr Brightside

**Mr. Brightside**

Tawni and I arrived early at the bakery on Wednesday. We observed the setting around us before they, almost immediately, showed us to a table while we waited for Portlyn and Nico. They arrived shortly after we sat down and followed in suit.

The lady's name was Bridgette, she was wearing skinny jeans and a chef's coat with her messy blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She waited patiently for our large party to arrive. Ashton was a few minutes late, but he didn't disrupt us, as we felt as if we could start without him.

"We want a traditional tiered cake" Portlyn said after Bridgette asked what sort of cake she wanted.

"How many tiers?" Bridgette asked.

"Five" Nico said as Portlyn slid her arm around his, linking her arm with his.

"And this would have to feed…" She asked jotting down notes on the order form.

"Around 200 people" I said casually.

"Okay then." She said making sure to write that down.

"What is your wedding theme?" Bridgette asked them.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but we wanted a sort of Hollywood theme. Our colors are a deep, dark, blue and a light purple." Portlyn explained

"So, where is your reception taking place?"

"Our reception is taking place Condor's Studios" Nico answered.

"Okay, so I was thinking five tiers, with a ribbon going around each one in the middle. The ribbon would alternate colors; you know, dark blue, purple, dark blue, purple, dark blue. Flower detailing around the tiers and edible rhinestones on all of the purple ribbons, because I feel like that would be you." She said and Portlyn nodded in agreement.

"Can the flowers be water lilies, forget-me-nots, and lilacs?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course, we love making gum paste flowers!" She said enthusiastically.

"And for the cake topper we want to have a model of the two of us in our costumes for our T.V. shows." Portlyn said.

"Okay do you guys have pictures, so that I can make sure that I'm making you two look realistic." She said as Portlyn handed over two pictures. One of her in her Mackenzie Falls outfit and one of Nico in one of his various outfits and a fedora from their time on _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_.

"So, when is this wedding?" She asked as she slid the price to me.

"March 13th" She said as I nodded to her and slid the price into my file.

"Okay, so shall I bring out the cake samples?" She asked.

"Yeah" Portlyn said in a sort of duh tone.

"This is a white cake with vanilla icing, a chocolate cake with coffee icing, and a vanilla cake with vanilla icing and peach flavoring." Bridgette said as she presented Nico and Portlyn with the cake samples.

"I like the vanilla peach combination" Portlyn said while looking at Nico.

"Yeah, that was the bomb!" He said.

"Okay then, the vanilla peach combo" She said while writing it all down.

"Okay I guess that's it" She said as Portlyn and Nico got up to leave.

"So, I'll call you later. And nice meeting you" She said to us.

Tawni and I were heading out to a restaurant to discuss our wedding plans with Ashton. We were also being joined by Chad, who Portlyn trusted to make sure everything was going as planned. The drive there was silent, expect for the radio, which Tawni kept dialed to her favorite radio station. I was relieved that the cake tasting went well. I knew that when it came to food Portlyn and Nico could sometimes be at opposite ends of the spectrum, but they both agreed with no argument to the type of cake.

I stretched as I got out of the car and walked with Tawni to the front door. Chad had beaten us to the café and was sitting comfortably in one of the booths. Tawni and I walked up slowly and sat down. I ended up sitting next to him and Tawni sat parallel to us.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked politely, eyeing us.

"No, we're waiting for someone" I said as I placed Portlyn and Nico's folder in the middle of the table.

Ashton arrived soon enough. He was wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt under a blue plaid shirt. His brown hair was tousled softly and sat precariously close to his baby blue eyes. He gave me a wave as he sat down next to Tawni.

"Hi, I'm Ashton" He said as he extended his hand across the table to Chad.

"I'm Chad" He said extending his hand and shaking Ashton's politely. I could tell by the way that Chad was acting that he did not approve of Ashton.

The waitress came back and took our orders, before leaving us to go over the wedding plans. I quickly pulled out the sketches of the reception area and spread them across the table. Ashton and Chad looked at them for a few minutes before approving of the way that they looked.

"So, it's being held in Studios three and four?" Chad asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's held a lot of memories." I said as the food arrived.

We ate our food while filling in Ashton on the way everything was going to work. Even though he had worked with us before, we wanted to fill him in on the secrets that we knew. He sat patiently and ate his food while soaking in all of the information. He already knew how to set up the venue, and would help us when we did the table mock-ups in February. But we were intrusting him to do everything that we couldn't do because of the fact that we were in the wedding. After an hour we all believed that Ashton had had enough and we let him leave. That just left Chad, Tawni, and I in the booth.

"So…" Tawni said before reapplying her coco-moco-coco lipstick

"So…" I responded.

"So…" Chad said

"I guess we should get going" I said while gathering all of the papers into my organized file.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tawni said while getting up and out of the booth.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you guys at the charity fundraiser on Friday." Chad said.

"Of course you will." I said because he was supposed to be my date.

"Okay, well, see you guys on Friday" He said before giving me a hug and leaving.

"We need to go dress shopping" Tawni said as we left the café and headed home.

**Review please! This is last chapter I'm posting before I head back to school. I probably won't have time to update soon, with the end of the second quarter/ first semester and midterms and all. I will however keep a notebook handy to write chapters in my free time so that I can type them up and post them whenever I get the chance!**

**-silent. symphonies**


	7. The In Crowd

**The In Crowd**

With Portlyn and Nico's wedding two months away it was not the prime opportunity for Tawni's boyfriend to break up with her. Actually, if you really wanted to get into the whole thing I guess you would say that it wasn't the prime opportunity for Tawni to break up with her boyfriend. But, we should cut her a little slack because he was cheating on her. And do you know who he was cheating on her with? No, you don't. Well then, I'll just have to tell you that he was cheating on her with none other than Hannah Montana. Which, I guess, is something that she should have probably seen coming since she was dating Jesse, who Hannah almost dated once.

So, now Tawni was a big mess while she needed to concentrate on work. Ashton was around more often, now that Tawni was a blubbering mess over Jesse, and he was a big help. We both gave Tawni her time before pressuring her to do anything. She got over most of the crying and almost all of the shock after the first day. This was good because not only did she have to find a new date for the charity event we were going to tonight, but we still had to find dresses.

"Who should I bring?" Tawni asked as I tried to calculate how much Portlyn and Nico's wedding was going to add up to.

"I don't know" I said as I punched in the last set of number into my calculator and wrote down the total on a post-it note, before sticking it to the first piece of paper in their folder.

"Wait, who is your date?" She asked realizing that I never told her.

"Chad" I said while opening up a new e-mail from Mr. Condor.

"You know the media is going to be all over you two, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know" I said quietly as I scanned over the email.

"Still, that doesn't help be decide who to take" She groaned as she walked back over to her office space.

We were actually working in our actual office inside of our bridal store. We normally just chose to work at home because it was just a lot easier for us, but we were expecting our orders for the centerpieces for Portlyn's wedding today. So, instead of working in the same room, like we normally did, there was a thick wall in between us.

"Hey" Ashton said upon entering my office.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The deliveries are here" He said and I smiled before responding.

"Can you just unload the truck, because I have to talk to Tawni about something" I said

"Sure, where do you want them to go?" He asked

"In storage room 1" I said before he left to unload the truck with the guys and I got up to go talk to Tawni.

"Hey neighbor" I said as I waltzed into her room.

"Hey yourself" She said from behind her computer.

"I have an idea" I sang

"What is it?" She asked eager to hear my response.

"You should bring Ashton to the charity event" I squealed, as Tawni's eyes got big.

"Oh my god! Why didn't I think of that!" She yelled.

"I know right. I'm just such a genius." I said being arrogant for a moment.

"Yes you are, Sonny, you're such a life saver!" She getting up and hugging me.

"Well, don't waste your time hugging me go ask him" I said shoving her out of her office and walking to mine.

"He said yes!" She squealed ten minutes later.

'That's great Tawni. Hey did you get that email from Mr. Condor?" I asked her

"The reunion one?" She asked

"Yeah" I said while looking at her.

"Yeah I got that one. Did you get the one about the CD?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I did."

"Isn't it strange. The reunion I understand, but having certain people from _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ record a CD for the fans is kinda strange" She said.

"I know right. That's what I was thinking" I said

"Well, let's go we have to go get dresses and then get ready." Tawni said dragging me from my seat.

We said bye to Ashton, before getting into the car and going dress shopping. Tawni's dress was a light pink dress that complimented her body wonderfully and mine was a white dress with black straps and black ribbon detailing along the bottom and along the waist line. Both of our dresses were tight around the top and waist and sort of poofed out at the bottom, due to the tulle.

Tawni and I curled our hair and slipped on our dresses, before doing our make-up. I searched around in my closet for my black pumps, before I put them on, overtop of my black tights. I grabbed my black clutch and slipped by phone inside along with my wallet and my lip gloss. Tawni completed her outfit with a pair of hot pink heels and a simple white clutch. Chad picked me up first and we drove to the charity event together.

"Hey did you get two emails from Mr. Condor?" I asked

"Yeah, did you?" He asked

"Yeah" I said as he parked the car.

"Ready?" He asked before I nodded by head and we both got out of the car.

The paparazzi were everywhere. Chad held out his elbow and I looped my arm in with his. We made our way safely inside the large venue that held many stars. I forgot what we were here for, but was reminded shortly by all of the posters. It was the make-a-wish-foundation event that Connect 3 was playing at.

Tawni joined us shortly with Ashton. He looked a little lost, and in a daze, but who could blame him. This place was jammed pack with celebrities. We grabbed some of the food that was floating around the room and munched on it as we made our way throughout the large ballroom.

Connect 3 played a few songs, before being joined by Mitchie. It was a blast. I heard that they had raised a lot of money for the foundation that night. I really hope that all of those kids wishes come true.

Chad took me home afterwards, and we hung out for awhile. Tawni and Ashton really seemed to be hitting it off at the event. So, when I returned home with Chad to hear them making out in Tawni's room I gagged a little. Chad laughed at my expression, but told me to grab a few clothes, so that I wouldn't have to sit here and listen to Tawni and Ashton getting it on. Now that would be really awkward. I obliged and packed a back of clothes, before hopping back into Chad's car and going back to his place.

**Make me happy! Review Please! I've written the next ch. And will post it after I write ch. 9, but ch. 8 is EPIC…let me tell you that.**

**-silent. symphonies**


	8. Beside You

**Beside You**

The drive to Chad's house was filled with an awkward silence. I often fidgeted in my seat, trying to find a position that was more comfortable, but it failed me every time. Chad's hands were placed firmly on the steering wheel, and his fingers drummed to a silent beat inside his head. If Tawni was with us there was no doubt that she would have blamed it all on the invisible sexual tension that only she could see.

Chad lived in a modest apartment building, not too far from where Tawni and I lived. It was located next to a nice gated community that a bunch of rich Californians probably lived in. His room was located, ironically, on the top floor, which only happened to be the sixth. He quietly fished his keys out of his pockets and unlocked his door, as I stood next to him clutching my giant bag full of clothes.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said as he swung open the door and let me through.

"It's nice." I said while taking a look around. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought that this apartment belonged to someone other than Chad. It was clean and tidy, but it wasn't fancy, or over the top, like I would have expected from him.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me as I dropped my stuff next to the couch. It made a soft thud, as it collided with the ground.

"I don't know. I'm up to anything." I said

"You okay with watching a scary movie?" Chad asked while walking over to his DVD collection, and picking one out to watch.

"Sure" I said as he started to get his large entertainment center up and running. That's one thing I found funny about guys. They all took pride in how much better their entertainment system was compared to other guys, and it made women look heartless not to care.

"Okay, all ready." He said as he sat down on the couch next to me and hit play on the remote.

The movie was definitely scary. I was never one for horror movies, but I felt that it was time that I grow up and just get over my fear of them. I didn't think that it helped that Chad picked the scariest one that I had ever seen. I grabbed Chad's hand sometime during the movie, and held it tight. I shrieked and closed my eyes whenever something gross, or something utterly revolting happened. By the end of the movie I was hanging on to Chad for my dear life. It almost seemed as if I let go of Chad, then suddenly everything that was happening on screen would become a thousand times worse.

After the movie ended we both got up and looked around. Then, without a word, I followed him into the kitchen. He boiled a pot of water and got out two mugs and two tea bags. We stood at the counter in a comfortable silence that was mutual. We didn't talk until the tea had been made, and we were drinking it.

"I've been talking to Tawni…" Chad said while trailing off, making me think about what he was talking to Tawni about.

"And Tawni said what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't some totally embarrassing story that Chad was now going to use against me as blackmail.

"She was saying how sophomoric our, silly little fights were." He said while moving his tea bag around in his tea.

"Yeah, she always thought they were. And to tell you the truth that's probably true." I said while shrugging.

"Yeah, and she had some idea that we had some unrequited love that we only got out by fighting with each other." He said, and I scoffed.

"That's a good one. Unrequited love, why didn't I think of that? I'm just used to Tawni saying that we had sexual tension, which we got out by arguing with each other." I said, making sure to put air quotes around sexual tension.

"Yeah, I bet you that we could banter right now, and not feel a thing." He said triumphantly.

"You're on." I said jokingly, with my best poker face one.

"Bring it." He countered back at me.

"Oh, I will" I said as I motioned for him to start.

"Fine" He said with a bored look on his face.

"Fine" I said back, with the same expression.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good" He said changing it up a bit.

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

I don't really know what happened, but sometime after a few of those 'fine' 'fine' 'good' 'good's something clicked. It was like we were back at Condor Studio's. It was like nothing had ever changed, as if everything had stayed the same the whole time. And then before I knew it I felt his lips on mine and we were soon standing in the middle of his kitchen with our arms wrapped around each other.

When we finally had to come up for breath we stared into each other's eyes.

And just like that.

Brown eyes met blue, and everything seemed to feel complete.

We didn't say anything, but we both knew what had just happened. We had just admitted what we had both been keeping a secret since our teen years. That we were in love with each other, but neither of us dared to say it for fear of realizing that it was really true.

"I'm going to go change. Where's the bathroom?" I asked, speaking for the first time after the kiss.

"Down the hall, to the left" He said as I walked off to the living room to grab my stuff.

After I was done slipping into my pajamas I casually looked around.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch" Chad said, interrupting my silence.

"No, it's fine. I'll take the couch." I said taking the sheets from Chad. Our hands brushed against each other, and my eyes widened at our only physical contact since the kiss.

"Okay, if you need anything I'm in my room" He said as I walked to the couch.

I placed the sheets on the couch, before climbing into them. I kept trying to go to sleep, but with the fact that Chad was one room over and that whenever I closed my eyes I kept seeing the crazy psycho-killer from the movie, my prospects of going to sleep were really low. I stayed there for ten minutes with my eyes clamped shut before I got up and walked over to Chad's room.

"Let me guess, you keep seeing the crazy psycho-killer whenever you close your eyes?" He said and I gulped and nodded my head.

He waved me over and walked over to his bed and got in it. I avoided all physical contact with him at first, but he quickly pulled me into him. We laid there in the darkness of his room, my head on his chest and his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"You know, you're quite beautiful" He said while I pretended to be asleep.

We just stayed like that, in that same position. In the back of our heads we knew that tomorrow would just be a new day. We would act like nothing had happened, and we would go back to the way that things were before this night. Everything would be normal again, but I couldn't help but feel one twinge of sadness.

Somewhere, deep down inside of me, I felt like I didn't want everything to go back to normal.

It's like I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Lay down beside him, and have the world just move around us, but I knew that would never happen.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper.

And I was Allison 'Sonny' Monroe.

We were two different people, only together because of an arranged marriage.

Right?

**Haha…aren't I evil. Review if you think so, or if you think it was a totally awesome chapter! Xoxo love!**

**-silent. symphonies**


	9. Naturally

**Naturally**

Chad and I didn't utter a single word to each other when we woke up that morning. We stayed in the same position that we had gone to sleep in for thirty minutes before getting up. I enjoyed the silence of the room; getting to hear Chad's heartbeat silently lulling me back to sleep in the back of my mind.

We both slipped out of our pajamas and into street clothes before silently making our way to the elevator. The ride back to my apartment was deafening. We only talked when Chad asked me what I wanted to eat, as we drove up to the McDonalds. I remember jokingly mentioning that eating too much McDonalds would kill you, but after seeing that he wasn't the slightest bit amused, I gave him a legitimate answer. He pulled up through the drive through and took our order. It was amusing to see Chad eat 'normal' people food in the parking lot of McDonalds, but hey he had to eat, right?

He walked with me to the front door of my apartment. It was like an unspoken rule, he didn't have to walk me to the door, but he did. For awhile we just stood there looking at each other, unaware of what to do next.

"So…I'll see you later?" I asked, reaching for the door.

"I guess?" He said unsurely as he looked to the ground, making his blond hair fall into his face.

Soon enough he pulled me into another kiss. It was sweeter than the first, which was filled with bottled up passion, and lust. It was a chaste kiss placed firmly on my lips, while he snaked his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck. Even after the kiss we stayed in that position, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. That was until Tawni pulled open the door.

"Why, hello to you, too, Chad!" Tawni said overly perkily. "I'm just going to steal my best friend away from you, because she wasn't here last night. So, I'll see you in a few hours." Tawni said before dragging me by the arm into the apartment, and closing the door.

I heard Chad mutter a muffled goodbye, before walking away from the door and leaving me with a crazy Tawni.

"Where were you last night missy? You better not have been out fulfilling some wild sex fantasy with Chad." She said, and I blushed as she said the last part, which led her into a whole other rant.

"Whoa, Sonny. Really, I never thought that you would do that?" She said shocked.

"Tawni, I didn't sleep with him. Anyway, I only stayed over at Chad's house because I could hear Ashton and you when I got home." This time it was Tawni's turn to be embarrassed.

"Sorry, that was just a one night thing. It won't happen again. I promise." She pleaded, as I dropped my bag of clothes off in my room.

"It's fine Tawni." I said as I sat down at the dining room table with Tawni.

"Okay, so what happened last night with you and Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing" I said

"Yeah, like nothing happened between Ashton and me last night" Tawni said.

"Okay, fine. Chad and I watched a scary movie, had a silly fight that ended up with a kiss, and fell asleep in his bed." I said summing up last night's events.

"So, are you guys, like, official now?" She asked while playing with her Tiffany's charm bracelet.

"No, at least I don't think so" I said fidgeting around in my seat some.

"Because the way you two looked when I found you this morning was adorable." She said in a sing-song voice. "It's like you two were meant to be!" She squealed.

"Yeah, I know, you've probably said that a million and one times by now." I said

"Oh, well then. I guess you better get your but moving we have to meet Mr. Condor in his office today to talk about the whole CD thing." She said while I got up and made my way to the bedroom.

Tawni and I arrived at Condor's studio around 2:45. We had stopped by Chipotle and picked up lunch before passing through the gates of one of our favorite memories. Tawni and I parked near Mr. Condor's office and got out of the car quietly. Everything looked exactly the same as it had when we left, except for the fact that posters of newer shows were located outside of our old studios.

We both hadn't been here in awhile, and Mr. Condor agreed to let us look around earlier, so that we could see how much transformation we were going to have to do for the wedding. Our studios were definitely in use, and the cast and crew were extremely nice when greeting us. I guess that they must have recognized the familiar faces of old Condor Studio's stars.

When three came around we were sitting in the office chairs, at a long business table set up in the conference room. Chad and I we placed across from each other, under the orders of Mr. Condor. In the room, there were a couple of guest stars, like Connect 3 and Selena Gomez, along with some of the old cast member of both shows. Mr. Condor arrived and began the meeting in the usual way, tapping a gavel on the conference table.

"So, I have called you guys all here because I am interested in doing a CD with you guys. I have selected all of you based on the musical talent that I have seen, while you were here. I want this to be the hot new thing that everyone wants. So, I set up a recording schedule for all of you to follow." He said while passing the copies of the recording schedule around the table.

"I want you all to write a song about anything. I want it to be a fun mix CD that shows into the lives of Condor's former stars. I want you guys to let your creativity expand. So, starting on Wednesday you guys will be in the recording studio, so get to work writing your songs." He said and banged his gavel back on the table, signifying that the meeting was over.

I collected my recording schedule and said a quick hello to everyone in the room. When it was Chad's turn, he pulled me into a hug, not wanting to kiss me and make me feel uncomfortable in public. That's when I a rather catchy tune started in my head and I knew what I was going to sing. I was going to write a song describing my relationship with Chad, or my almost-relationship with Chad. Just to let him know how I felt about him, truthfully, without having to call him out.

**Review. It makes me happy because my group's bridge either has collapsed, or will collapse, meaning I'm getting a B for the quarter…boo!**

**A/N: I actually got an 87. Something something something …it's didn't break, but we got 10 points taken off for symmetry and neatness, but my tech teacher let us go with everything else…lol…So I still have a 4.0**

**Oh, and we were doing this project in history class where we were going to make the play Inherit The Wind more accurate and turn it into a movie, but we had to make movie posters…So, because it was based on the Scopes Trial/ The monkey Trial/ Evolution vs. Creationism…My group's title was Darwin Made Me Do It and our slogan was What do you think? Anywho… my friends group used Mark Salling (Puck) for John Scopes and no one knew who he was expect for me and my friends…lol…we used Chace Crawford(I really wanted to do Sterling Knight, but I figured that my group wouldn't want to.).**

**Oh, and it snowed around 25 inches where I am…so so far no school…lol How much did it snow where you guys are?**

**Anyone going to JHUMUNC next month?**

**Sorry for the long Authors Note, but REVIEW…please!**

**-silent. Symphonies**


	10. Sweet Caroline

**Sweet Caroline**

"Tawni!" I yelled through our apartment. It was our day to head to the recording studio, and she was nowhere to be found. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor and groaned when I got no response. "I'm going to leave you if you aren't ready…" I started before getting stopped mid-rant by Tawni, who was running like a maniac in her heels.

"I'm here, geez!" She said as she flatten out her already straight hair with her hands.

"We're going to be late" I groaned as we stepped out of the door and into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Sonny, but it takes time to look this beautiful" She said as she motioned to herself.

"And it's hard to wonder why you were voted most down-to-earth diva by Teen Weekly" I mumbled as we stepped into the elevator.

"Hey, I heard that" She said defensively as she hit the button.

Tawni and I sang along to all of the songs that came on the radio, while on our drive to the recording studio. It was fun to just chill out and have fun with Tawni, instead of working on Portlyn's wedding. This reminds me, I have to arrange a mock set-up date with Ashton, who surprisingly was still on speaking terms with both Tawni and me. I pushed that thought aside and stepped out of the car and into the recording studio.

"Hey, my name's Clarisse" A medium sized brunette said as we stepped into the studio.

"Oh, well my name is Sonny and her name is Tawni" I said pointing to Tawni.

"Oh, I already know that silly. I'm T.J.'s assistant. I was told to meet you at the door, and let me start by saying that I'm a huge fan of the both of you." She said while walking down the hallway and into one of the recording booths.

"Tawni, you'll be in here" She said gesturing to the pink recording studio that we were in. I saw Tawni's eyes light up when she saw all of the modern furniture and pictures spread throughout the room.

"Awesome" She said before throwing her purse on the couch, and soon following in suit.

"So, I'm just checking, but you already have your song written and everything, right?" She said while flipping through the stack of papers that were in her arms.

"Yeah, and I sent it to you just like you said, so that you could make the instrumentals and stuff" Tawni said while checking out the box of chocolates that were next to her.

"Yes, I remember now. Can you just refresh my memory a little bit more, because I can't seem to remember what the title of your song was?" She said sheepishly.

"Popular" Tawni said and I scoffed. Only Tawni could manage to write a song about popularity.

"Right, here it is" Clarisse said, handing her a page of sheet music. "Drew's going to be working with you today, so he'll be in shortly. I hope that you've listened to the instrumentals for your track, because Drew…well never mind it's actually not important."

"Yeah, I listened to them…they were awesome!" Tawni said before picking up a piece of chocolate and eating it.

"That's great." Clarisse said, before stepping out of the room and motioning for me to follow.

She led me to a room a few doors down. The walls were painted a light blue and the slight mess that the chairs were left in, led me to realize that Connect 3 must have been goofing off some.

"Here's your sheet music," Clarisse said, handing me the piece of paper, "And the guys left a note for you." She said before leaving the room to make a few business calls.

I walked solemnly to the note left on one of the chairs and laughed slightly at Nate's hurried scrawl against the page. _Hey, we just left for lunch, be back soon, Sonny. – Nate_ So, what am I to do to pass the time until they get back?

As tempted as I was to take a nap on the couch, I let the opportunity pass and wandered out into the hallway. I stopped short when I heard Chad's voice coming out of the room next to me. I couldn't really tell what he was saying, but I could distinguish both Portlyn and his voice. I quietly made my way to the door and gently leaned on the frame, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I heard Portlyn ask him, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about.

"Nothing" He replied.

"So, you're just going to go with the flow?"

"Yeah, I don't want to say anything, because I don't want to make things awkward between us."

"So, you're just going to do nothing?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to be all, Sonny I wish to declare my undying love for you" He said dramatically, and I gasped. Almost as fast as the speed of light, I turned around and walked back to my room.

With all the thoughts spinning in my head I took a seat on the beige couch that was pressed up against the wall and tried to make sense of things. I knew two things for certain; that as many times as I have denied ever having feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper, I was denying that in truth I loved everything about him. Another thing that I always knew was that Tawni was right. I could never settle with anyone other than Chad. Everything that I liked about him I had tried to project in all of my previous boyfriends, but I would never be satisfied until I got Chad.

"Hey" Chad said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey" I said while motioning him to sit down.

"So…"

"About…" I started, but couldn't quite think of what to say to him; after all we hadn't talked in about a week since everything happened.

"About everything" He finished for me, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Where do we stand?" I asked not really wanting to hear his answer, for fear that within those past five minutes he had changed his mind about me.

"Anywhere you want us to stand." He said calmly

"So, I could say that I just wanted to be friends?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow at him.

"If that's what you want" He said staring at me with his blue eyes.

"Or, I could say that I happened to really, really, like you" I said scooting closer to him.

"Yeah, you could."

"Well, I'm just going to have to go with I really don't where we stand, but maybe this will help." I said before placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said while brushing my bangs away from my face.

"I've been told." I said as I intertwined my hand with his.

"So, where do we stand?" He asked

"I think that I happen to really, really like you" I said before smiling at him.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Nope, I wouldn't mind at all"

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmmmm…" I said pretending to think about it

"Sonny" He reprimanded

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." He said before placing another kiss on my lips. "Now go I've got a song to record." I said.

"'kay I'll call you." He said before getting off the couch and leaving me in the room awaiting Connect 3's arrival.

**New chapter… review please!**

**Haha…it's snowing again! No school for the rest of the week…YES, SCORE!**

**Silent. Symphonies **


	11. Cheating Myself

**Cheating Myself**

"Haha, yeah I'll see you guys soon!" I called out as I exited the recording booth and into the hallway. I had called Chad fifteen minutes ago, and he was sitting anxiously in the driver's seat of his car. Tawni had decided to leave an hour, or two ago and she took my car with her.

"Hey" Chad said as I slipped into the passenger seat of his car.

"Hey" I replied back, as I noticed the awkward tension that seemed to have settled between us.

The whole car ride back to my apartment was awkward. I could tell that Chad had something to say, but I didn't want to pressure him to say whatever it was. However, I did know that whatever Chad wanted to say was going to be big, but hey I guess nothing can actually top the whole arranged marriage ordeal that we were in.

When we entered my apartment it was dead silent. Tawni was fast asleep in her bedroom, which wasn't really surprising considering that it was probably around one in the morning. I hadn't really bothered to check the time in awhile, but I was aware of the fact that it was really late. I walked swiftly to my bedroom, trying not to make too much noise, as Chad followed behind me.

"Hey, I'm going to go change, just make yourself at home." I said before leaving Chad in my room and entering the bathroom with my clothes. When I got back to my room Chad was sitting on the chair by the window, gazing into the darkness. "I'm back" I said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sonny, I have something that I really need you to know." He said as I took a seat on my bed and watched him get up to pace a little.

"Well, before you get started, I just want to say that you're not going home tonight, I won't allow you to go home this late." I said as he let out a small chuckle at my worrisome ways.

"Okay, but that doesn't change what I have to tell you." He said as his eyes darkened in the dim light of my room.

"Okay" I said shakily.

"This whole month, or so, has been so much fun, but I got a call earlier…" He said trailing off, and all I could think of was that all of this was going to end before it ever really got started.

"And what was this call about?" I asked feeling the tension between us become deafening.

"It was my manager. This past month was a break in filming my new movie. I know that I should have told you that before, but it just never came up, and you were always so preoccupied with Portlyn's wedding and everything that I didn't want to bother you. But what I'm trying to say is that I have to go back." He said wrapping up his own mini-monologue.

"So, where were you filming?" I asked, because I didn't think that I could handle a long distance relationship.

"Canada" He said simply, as my mouth came to form an 'O' shape.

"How long, would you be gone?" I asked as my voice wavered.

"I have the week of Portlyn's wedding off, but filming isn't due to wrap up until mid-April." He confessed, while rubbing the back of his next.

"That's awhile" I said quietly

"Yeah it is." He said truthfully.

"Thanks for telling me" I said forcing a smile at him.

"That's just not all" He said and I stared at him in disbelief, how could there be any more.

"What else?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"My publicist called and said that we've been causing a lot of attention. She wanted a straight answer to whether or not we were dating, so that she could set the rumors straight." He said coming to sit next to you on the bed.

"So, what do you want to say?" I asked frustrated with this whole situation.

"I just want to know, with all of this out their where do we stand?" He asked motioning towards us.

"I think that we should just stay friends." I said after a few seconds of awkward silence. I saw Chad's face drop as I said this, but I didn't want to deal with the paparazzi on my tails.

"If that's what you want." He said averting his gaze from mine.

"That's what I want" I said as strongly as I could muster; as I held back all of the tears and anger that were ready to escape at any moment.

"I still love you and nothing is going to change about that" He said as I nodded and slipped into the covers on my bed.

"I know" I said as I felt him move off of my bed.

"Goodnight" Chad said as he neared the door of my room.

"Wait!" I called out as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked, as sat up.

"Can you stay here?" I asked as he nodded his head and walked back into the room, making sure to close the door in the process.

"You know, friends don't normally sleep with each other." He pointed out as he slipped under the covers.

"I know" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Chad?" I called out as we were about to fall asleep.

"Yeah?" He answered back, as he buried his head into my neck more.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you too, but I don't want to start anything with you, and then have you leave." I confessed

"I understand" He said as he snuggled into me more.

"Just promise me that even with us as friends you'll remember to call every once and awhile."

"I'll try" He said before kissing my cheek.

"I guess that's good enough. I mean how did we even end up in this situation to start off with?" I mused

"Crappy family ties?" He suggested

"Yeah" I sighed

"You know we're so far from acting like friends, right know" He pointed out.

"I know, but hey what can we do about that?" I said

"We don't have to do anything." He said as I closed my eyes

"That sound really good right now" I said before drifting off to sleep.

**The snow is killing me…haha Review please!**

**I decided to list all of the songs used as the chapter titles and such.**

Ch. 1- movie: He's Just Not That Into You

Ch. 2- New Directions- name of Glee's show choir

Ch. 3 -Band- Boys Like Girls

Ch. 4- My Worst Nightmare- Forever the Sickest Kids

Ch. 5- Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas

Ch. 6- Mr. Brightside- The Killers

Ch. 7- The In Crowd- Mitchel Musso

Ch. 8- Beside You- Marianas Trench

Ch. 9- Naturally- Selena Gomez

Ch. 10- Sweet Caroline- Mark Salling (Puck, Glee cover) (Neil Diamond) Popular- The Veronicas (Angels. 02. Music picked this one out for me…thanks Andie!)

Ch. 11- Cheating Myself- Schoolboy Humor

**Take some time and check out some of these songs/ bands.**

**Review please!**

**Silent. symphonies**


	12. Vesper's Goodbye

**Vesper's Goodbye**

"And maybe that could go over there?" I questioned as Ashton moved the bouquet of flowers over some.

"I think it looked fine before" He mused as I messed with the silver ring on my pointer finger.

"Maybe, we should ask Tawni?" I said, while moving around the table, trying to get a 360 view of one of the table settings.

"Tawni's busy" He said as I moved the bouquet a little more to the left.

"I'm just not sure that this centerpiece is working." I said before pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down in it.

"It's working" Ashton said, before pulling out the chair next to me and sitting down, too.

"Are you sure, because I think that the crystals in the vases, with the drooping flowers are just a little too overwhelming, especially with the white pillar candles at different heights around it." I said, while messing around with my silver ring once again.

"Sonny, the centerpiece looks beautiful. This whole wedding looks beautiful. And I know that whatever is bugging you right now has nothing to do with the centerpiece." He said while I straightened out the table cloth.

"No, I'm sure it's the centerpiece." I said confidently.

"Sonny, you're wearing the ring, something's up" Ashton said, and I curled my hand up into a fist and placed it under the table, so that he couldn't see it.

"No, I'm not" I scoffed, as he stared into my eyes.

"Sonny, I know you, and I know that you only wear that ring when something is bothering you."

"Nuh huh, I wear the ring everyday" I pointed out to him.

"Okay then, I know you only wear that ring off of your necklace when something is bothering you." He pointed out.

"So?" I asked him.

"What's going on between you and Chad?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, we're just friends" I said as I placed both of my hands flat on the table.

"Sonny, no matter how many times you try to convince yourself that you're just friends, you two are never going to be just friends."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "We could spend our whole lives being friends and you couldn't say anything about it."

"I know that you know that isn't true. I know the way you two look at each other. You guys have that undeniable spark." He said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why does everyone say that?" I mused, mostly to myself.

"Because it's true, and friends don't just give other friends jewelry." He said

"That's not true, and I buy Tawni jewelry all the time and we're friends." I pointed out as I got up out of the chair, and tucked it back underneath the table.

"That doesn't count; you and Tawni are both girls." He groaned, as I grabbed the camera off of the counter.

"So, it only counts between and boy and a girl?" I questioned, staring at him.

"Yep." He said as he got up and pushed the chair in.

"So, if you bought Tawni jewelry, then that would mean that you liked her?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, when you sent her that necklace, a few weeks ago, you were silently proclaiming your love for her." I said grinning, knowing that I had won this fight.

"No" He said while trying to hide his blush

"Ashton and Tawni sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" I sang before getting cut off

"Sonny, that doesn't count, anyway Chad gave you a ring that's engraved with: To my Sonshine." He said and I just shrugged him off.

"So?"

"So, Sonny, you and I both know you're in that between friends and couple stage." He pointed out.

"Well, so are you and Tawni." I pointed out, before snapping a couple of shots of the table.

"Yes, but at least we know we are." He pointed out

"So, Chad and I know how we feel about each other" I said

"Yeah, you guys decided to go out and then decided to just be friends the same day." He pointed out.

"Hey, he was leaving. I'm not going to sit around and wait for him." I groaned.

"That's where you're wrong Sonny. You're willing to wait for him, and you know it. Every day you wait to see if he calls, and until he does you're nitpicky about everything. I can tell that you probably talk on the phone with him for hours and hours at a time. You light up whenever someone mentions his name. And you never take off that ring he got you.

"The reason you're in a bad mood right now is because he hasn't called you in days. You want to believe that he's just busy, but you have this nagging feeling that it isn't the truth. I know you Sonny and I know that you really love Chad. That whole, well he was going leave, thing is just a bunch of crap.

"You two could have been together by now, and you know that. And now that he's gone, you wish that he wasn't. You really need to stop lying to yourself and just accept that you two love each other. No more cold feet. You guys aren't teens anymore, and you're no longer in your Romeo and Juliet situation.

"It's been what two months by now, just admit that you love him" He said wrapping up his monologue, so that we could get back to work.

"Whatever" I said waving the whole thing off.

"Sonny" He reprimanded as we finished taking pictures of the table.

"I can believe in whatever I want to believe in, and right now it's just easier to believe that we're just friends." I said as we started stripping the table back down.

"See, you just admitted that you kinda love him." He said while I threw a flower at him

"And I kinda hope that something will eat you" I said while flashing him a smile.

"Real mature, Sonny, real mature. So, when are you seeing him again?" He asked as we laid a different table cloth down on the table.

"Um, he said I could visit sometime next week. I think I'll probably head up on Thursday, or something like that." I said as we smoothed out all of the air bubbles.

"That's great, tell him then." He said before running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll tell him when you tell Tawni" I said smirking at him, thinking that I had won this fight, too.

"Deal" He said as we shook hands. "Tawniiiiiiiii!" He yelled through the store.

"Coming!" She called back.

"I would like you to know that I really like you and want you to be my girlfriend." He said as I stood there with my mouth agape.

"Sure, why not?" She said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I despise you" I said to Ashton, once Tawni had left the room.

"I love you too, Sonny. Now, you have to tell Chad" He said in a sing-song voice as he started working on the second centerpiece.

"No, seriously, I really hope that something eats you." I said as we went on with making the table look like utter perfection.

**So, I realize that this chapter was basically a Sonny and Ashton chapter, but hey Ashton is a pretty**** hot ****awesome character.**

**Also, this probably the last chapter before I have to go back to school, which I kinda miss after all this time off because of the snow.**

**REVIEW please…I miss them :'(**

**Silent. symphonies**


	13. Anywhere But Here

**Anywhere But Here**

"I think I'm ready to go!" I called out through my apartment, as I lowered my Gucci sunglasses onto my face.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tawni asked from our office space. I mentally rolled my eyes at her, and waited for Ashton to come back from the bathroom.

"Okay, then let's go" He called, before giving Tawni a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad to leave" I muttered as the two of us got into the elevator.

"Haha, you're sick of Tawni and me already?" He joked, as I gave a half-hearted smile at him.

"Of course" I said jokingly, before we both broke out into laughter.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked, after we had both stopped laughing.

"I guess, I have to" I said while sticking my tongue out at him and placing my luggage in the back of his car.

"Don't you just love me" He said jokingly, as I slipped into the passenger seat next to him and closed the door.

"I'm still waiting for something to eat you" I replied as I buckled my seat belt and stared out the window. Ashton chuckled, before starting the car and heading towards the airport.

I find it funny, how the paparazzi seem to always be staked out at the airport. I tried my best to sidestep them and keep moving, but wherever I turned they were there. Once I made my way past security I sighed, and walked towards a random store. The minute I walked in I spotted a magazine, and in big bold letters was Chad's name. I picked it up, examining the cover, before noticing another magazine with his name on it next to it. I slowly gathered all of the magazines that claimed that Chad was dating some girl, that I figured was probably his co-star, and made my way to the cash register.

The cashier glanced at me as I handed her the magazines. She rang them up, without a word, which made me wonder whether or not she had recognized me at all. When she was done, and I had paid her, she smiled at me. It was one of those smiles that someone gives you after something bad happens. I didn't know what to do, so I smiled back at her, before leaving the store.

When I had finally reached the gate, I glanced at my watch. I had roughly an hour before I would leave, so I pulled out a magazine and started to read. I was halfway through the first one, when I suddenly felt a presence next to me. I rolled my eyes at the mystery person, and continued to read the magazine. I had learned that Chad was apparently dating Alexis Bender, of all people to date.

"Don't believe half the things they write in those" The voice from next to me said. And I jumped, not expecting whoever was sitting next to me to start talking. I peered over my sunglasses and saw Chad's almost-clone, Christopher Wilde sitting next to me.

"Don't scare me like that" I reprimanded, before hitting him with the magazine in my hand.

"Sorry, I thought you knew that I was sitting next to you" He said as I put the magazine away and turned to face him.

"So, you're heading up to Canada, too?" I asked

"Yeah, Canadian tour" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh" I said simply, staring straight ahead of me.

"So, you don't actually believe that story" He said gesturing towards my bag, where the magazine was now located.

"Ummm….no?" I said unsurely and he laughed a little.

"Don't, it's all fake" He said, before reaching up to fix his hair.

"How would you know that?" I asked, staring at him through my sunglasses.

"One word: Alexis Bender" He said

"You are aware that Alexis Bender is two words, right?" I asked, giving him my really-are-you-that-dumb stare.

"I know, but I was going to say Alexis, but after I said one word, I figured that I would also say her last name." He said trying to cover up his flub.

"Chris, I got what you meant to say" I said laughing at him.

"Haha, good, because I had a feeling that you weren't buying that one." He said before flashing me a sheepish smile.

"Haha, I wasn't" I said smiling back at him

"Anyway, Alexis doesn't care about anything but herself, and her own image. She won't care if you're really dating Chad, as long as she's being photographed with him, she's going to use him for her own advantage." He said as I nodded my head.

"Didn't she dumb you when you met Jessica?" I asked

"Yeah, she traded up." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's pretty harsh" I said truthfully

"Eh, I really didn't care for her. It was more of a you're my friend and we just happen to show up to the same places, so I guess because we hang out a lot we're dating." He said and I laughed

"So, I shouldn't take anything in these magazines seriously" I said eyeing him, as we got up to board the plane.

"Yeah" He said, and for a moment I realized that even if he was dating Alexis, whatever that happened on this trip had the ability to change it all.

The plane ride to Vancouver was quiet. It turned out that Chris was actually sitting in the seat next to me. We didn't talk the whole ride there, mostly because the minute the plane took off he was fast asleep. I took the time to flip through the other couple of magazines carelessly.

When we arrived, I silently got up and waved goodbye to Chris, who was still half-asleep, but managed to wave back, before leaving the plane to go get my luggage. After retrieving my suitcase, I made my way to the driver that was waiting for me.

"Miss Monroe" He said as I nodded my head and followed him into the car.

He was a pleasant man. Well, actually we didn't really talk besides that, so I wouldn't really know whether or not he was nice, or anything, but he seemed like it. When I arrived at the hotel I quickly pulled my suitcase out of the car and entered through the revolving door. The girl behind the check-in desk looked up from her magazine and sighed. I guess by now she was already used to a bunch of celebrities walking in and out of the hotel.

"Hi, I'm-" I said before she cut me off.

"Sonny Monroe. Here's your room key, and Chad told me to give this to you." She said before handing me my room key and a note.

'Thanks" I said unsurely as she returned back to her magazine.

When I got to my room, I unlocked the door and flopped onto the bed. After a few minutes of just sitting there, I unfolded the note that Chad had left for me, and felt the familiar shape of a room key slip into my hand. Curious, I started reading the note.

_ Hey Sonny. I'll be back around four, feel free to stop by my room if you beat me home. –CDC_

I laughed, before checking the time. It was four forty-five now, so I picked myself up off my bed and went over to Chad's room. I knocked on the door and was greeted by an 'if you have a key come in.' I laughed before opening the door and seeing Chad on the couch watching TV.

"Hey" I said as I closed the door behind me

"Hey" He replied, instantly brightening after realizing that I had made it.

"So…" I started, coming over to sit next to him.

"So…" He replied after I took a seat next to him.

"I…" we both said at the same time.

"You can go first" He said as I opened my mouth to talk.

"Chad…" I started, but couldn't seem to figure out anything else to say. Seeing that nothing else was coming out of my mouth I abruptly shut my mouth.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight?" Chad asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Great, so thirty minutes good?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go change quickly, it's a lot colder up here" I said and he chuckled before pulling me into a hug and letting me leave.

So, I wasn't sure if this counted as a date or anything, but I was just happy to be able to hang out with Chad.

**Review…it makes me happy, and if I'm happy I might update…haha**

**I would like to thank…DemiandSelenaFan for being my 100****th**** review…let's aim for 200 now guys…lol love ya!**

**Silent. symphonies**


	14. Celebrity Status

**Celebrity Status**

The wind quietly whispered throughout the park as the pair of us sat silently on the grass. I pulled my sweatshirt tighter around me as another breeze blew by and Chad smiled as a child ran by us, before eating the rest of his ice cream cone and turning to look at me. He had a face on that told me that he wanted to talk, but I shook my head before finishing my own ice cream cone.

"So, how's the wedding been?" He asked me, before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the park.

"Stressful" I confessed, as I thought of all the work that Tawni and Ashton were probably going through right now.

"Yeah, Portlyn's kinda crazy" He said before letting go of my hand.

"I've seen worse." I said while smiling back at him, because in truth I had. I've probably seen hundreds of weddings by now, and each bride was unique in themselves. Portlyn would soon fade into the large montage of brides in the back of my mind before you even knew it.

"I highly doubt that" He said as the two of you continued your walk back to the hotel.

"Believe me I once had this bride, total perfectionist. Called every hour, on the hour, to make sure that everything was going at a speed in which she liked." I said while Chad broke out into laughter.

"Really?" He said shocked

"Yeah, some brides… makes me think that I might never want to get married one day, but it's fun." I said flashing him a smile.

"If you say so" He said jokingly as the two of you finished your walk back to the hotel.

"What next?" I asked as we walked into the lobby.

"Movie?" He asked hesitantly

"Sure, I'll meet you in your room I just need to grab a movie from my bag." I said before both of us stopped to wait for the elevator.

"No" He groaned

"Are you saying that I have a bad taste in movies?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's not that-" He said before I cut him off with a loud gasp.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you do think I have a bad taste in movies!" I said feigning shock.

"No, you see. It's because you're a girl-" He said before I interrupted him with another gasp.

"You did not just blame my bad taste in movies on the fact that I'm a girl." I said rather loudly.

"It's just that all girls want to watch are chick-flicks." He said defensively

"Oh no you didn't" I gasped before continuing. "ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE: Chad Dylan Cooper thinks that all females make bad choices in movies!" I said rather loudly, before pulling him into the now open elevator.

"That was uncalled for, Monroe" He said as the elevator doors closed.

"Was it, was it really, Cooper?" I questioned as the elevator slowly started to move.

"Why yes it was." He said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Sonny." He said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Five minutes." He said as soon as we took a step out of the elevator.

"Got it." I replied as I hurried to get to my room. In the haste I must have dropped Chad's room key, because after walking back to his room I discovered that I was locked out, and that whatever was going on in Chad's room was not pleasant.

"Chadddddd!" I heard a female's voice wail from the other side of the door.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Chad said in a clipped voice.

"But Chadykins!" The girl interjected again

"Alexis, what don't you get?" He asked, obviously exasperated.

"How you could not love me." She responded in a sickly-sweet voice.

"It's easy I just don't" He replied, and with a loud huff, she marched out of the room and left.

"Who are you?" She asked, after flinging the door open.

"Sonny Monroe" I answered unsurely.

"Well listen up Sonny Monroe," She said while inserting air quotes around my name. "Chad is mine. I don't care if you're dating him, or if you're his childhood sweetheart. He. Is. Mine."She said before promptly marching away.

"Chad!" I called out, before knocking on his door lightly.

"Sonny, let yourself in" He called out, and I groaned.

"I lost my key, Chad you're going to have to actually get the door." I called out, before the door opened.

"So, I brought the movie, but what just happened here?" I asked, curious to decode the Alexis Bender fiasco.

"Nothing" He replied as I handed him the DVD.

"Mean Girls, nice choice." He said while I flopped onto his bed.

I knew deep down that Alexis Bender wasn't a real threat, but it bugged me that she was so overprotective of someone that she wasn't even dating. Here I was now, sitting on Chad's bed curled up next to him watching Mean Girls, and all I could think about was Alexis Bender. Chris had told me that she didn't care if you were dating him, she would just use him for the publicity. The celebrity status that would come out from dating Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation, or at least that's what he thinks.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Chad asked abruptly

"How do you know that I'm thinking about something?" I counteracted.

"Well, one you're not watching the movie, and two you have that I'm thinking look on your face." He said, and I pouted before replying.

"I want a straight answer, what happened before I got here?" I asked, hoping that this answer would push all of my Alexis Bender fears aside.

"Someone stopped by." He said simply, turning his eyes back to the television screen.

"Was this someone Alexis Bender?" I asked, and I saw his muscles tense before turning to look at me.

"Why, do you need to know?" He asked

"Oh, just wondering, because the tabloids are having a field day about the two of you." I said nonchalantly, but on the inside I was dying to know what his answer was.

"If I told you that I couldn't do anything about it, would you be satisfied?" He asked

"What do you mean you can't do anything about it! This is your life you control it." I said angrily, pulling away from his grasp on me.

"Its good press, my manager said-"He said before I cut him off.

"Your manager, are you trying to tell me that you're not in control of your own life?" I asked as he tried to get me to calm down, but with all of the stress of the wedding and with the fact that my love life was so twisted right now, his tries proved to be futile.

"Sonny…"He started, but stopped not knowing what to say after that.

"Let's try this again. What's going on between you and Alexis?" I asked, cooling down a little bit.

"She's my fake girlfriend, but I promise nothing is going on between us." He pleaded

"Likely story" I scoffed

"Sonny, we fake dated and nothing happened." He pointed out

"That was to get rid of James, not to boost your career" I retorted

"Sonny, I only have to fake date her for a few more weeks." He said

"You know what, I don't want to deal with any of this fake dating drama, because I encountered Alexis earlier and she's not thinking the same way that you are." I said while swinging my legs over the side of the bed and getting up.

"I promise I'll get rid of her. I love you Sonny" I froze after he said that, but quickly responded back.

"If you really loved me then we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm leaving, don't bother calling me if you're seriously putting your career, or celebrity status, before your actual life." I said before grabbing my shoes and leaving.

"That's pretty hypocritical considering you're always so preoccupied with your job!" He called out when I reached the door.

"I don't care!" I called back.

"Fine then" He said and I could already see where this was heading, but I didn't even try to stop it.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, we're good?" I asked once our faces were nearly touching.

"We are so good" He replied stressing the so, before I turned around and stomped back to my room.

Within a good amount of time, I was at the airport waiting for another plane back to California. Chad was long forgotten at the hotel, and I was actually looking forward to spending some time on the last minute arrangements of Portlyn's wedding. In fact I was excited to have an actual distraction from Chad.

**Review… Cause I'm back BABY! Yeah I know worst person every…doesn't update for months, but I promise I'm trying to finish this story before august 23****rd****…promise I'm trying**

**-silent. symphonies**


	15. Kindly Unspoken

**Kindly Unspoken**

Ashton had reluctantly come to pick me up at the airport after the whole Chad fiasco had happened. He gave me a questioning stare as I hopped into the front seat of the car, but I just shook it off. It wasn't his business anyway, which is something that he understood, therefore leaving me alone for the entire car ride. I knew, however that he was dying to know what happened between the two of us, but I just stared out the window and sulked.

Tawni, however, had a slightly more direct approach to everything that had occurred. Before I could even open the door, I was greeted by the sight of a livid Tawni tapping her expensive designer heels on the floor. I quickly pushed past her, and before I could even utter a single word, or question in my case, I was blindsided by the amount of magazines we had placed on our coffee table. Tawni, always being one for the limelight, was known to buy every magazine possible and check them to see if her presence had graced the pages, but she usually kept all of her magazines confined in her room. It was only after a second glance did I see my face, along with Chad's, plastered over each of these gossip magazines, and even the ones that didn't have a front page story obviously had me in them.

"What happened?" Tawni asked strictly, and for a moment I almost felt like I was back in Wisconsin that one time when I was called into the principal's office after Lucy broke her leg.

"Nothing, nothing happened." I said while slipping out of my converse and making a beeline with my luggage towards my room.

"Something obviously happened!" She yelled angrily as I pulled open my bedroom door.

"I saw Chad, and came back home." I told her before entering through the door of my room and slamming the door. What seemed to be seconds later I noticed that Ashton's head had appeared in the crack of my door with a comforting smile.

"Tawni's pretty upset that you won't talk to her." He said as I placed the book I was reading down on my bed, giving him my full attention.

"I just don't want to talk about it." I said while scooting up, so that I would be sitting with my back resting against my headboard.

"I understand that, but you know Tawni. She's not used to caring for people and the fact that you're the person who has managed to get her to worry for people, other than herself, is pretty amazing." He said

"Just tell her that I want to sleep, I mean can't this conversation wait until tomorrow, or something?" I pleaded with him, hoping, just for once, that he would be on my side. He sighed, mulling over what to say in response to my plea, which is something that I had liked about him, he always thought about what to say before he would say it.

"You're probably just better off telling her now. I mean, you came back early and all, and we were planning on having Portlyn's dress fitting tomorrow. Thus, I think that if the two of you don't talk about this today Portlyn is going to have a seriously crappy first dress fitting tomorrow. And you owe it to Tawni to tell her." He said as I soaked in all of the information that he had told me.

"I'll think about it." I replied while turning my head to stare at the opposite wall of my room.

"And it's not just Tawni that wants to know." He said as I laughed at his eagerness.

"I'll keep that in mind, too." I said while turning to face him.

"Well, it's up to you." He said while leaving me, yet again, alone in my room.

If I were, hypothetically, to tell Tawni everything that happened between me and Chad, then she would probably feel compelled to seriously injure Alexis Bender. However, as much as I favored that plan myself I do not think that Chad, ergo Chad's manager, would be too pleased with the two of us. Also, if I told Tawni she would tell Ashton, and as sweet of guy that Ashton is he would probably want to hurt Chad, a lot, and Chad, ergo Chad's manager again, would not be pleased if that were to happen to him in the middle of shooting a movie.

So, I think that I would just be better off not telling either of them, but that could also potentially blow up in my face. Either choice wasn't looking really appealing to me right now, but I knew that Tawni would get it out of me one way or another.

I sighed, not particularly content with what I knew would happen, and got up from my bed. Silently, I checked to see if Tawni was outside my door, and prayed to God, who I made a mental note to visit and talk to more often, when I saw no Tawni in sight. That prayer, however, was short lived because Tawni was waiting patiently for me in the kitchen with cookies.

"Sonny, I baked cookies for you" Tawni said in a sing-song voice

"Um, okay" I said puzzled by the fact that Tawni was capable of even using the oven.

"Silly, come over here you can't possibly eat your cookies standing over there." Tawni said excitedly, and I complied, mostly because I just wanted the cookie, though the slightly sadistic look on her face kind of scared me.

"You didn't poison them, right?" I asked her as she handed me a cookie and a glass of milk.

"Why would I do that?" She question, and I just shrugged.

"So, come on Sonny. Spill the beans, I'm all ears"

"Nothing happened." I replied sternly

"Uh huh, that's not what the magazines say" She said sarcastically, as I finished my cookie. I reached over for another one, they were surprisingly good, only to be swatted away from them.

"Tawni" I whined, but she just shook her head.

"No, no more cookies until you spill." She said, and I frowned.

I thought about the benefits of telling Tawni for awhile, though I knew that I didn't want to tell her. She would obviously sympathize with me, and she would be someone that I could talk to. However, if I chose not to spill I would be seriously upset that I did not get to drown myself in Tawni's amazing cookies. And eating your heart out in chocolate products of any kind was always good for someone who got hurt from a guy.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I said, before taking a deep breath and going through the motions of telling Tawni everything that happened during my stay with Chad.

"So, they're not dating?" Tawni asked be after I finished my recount.

"Yeah, it's just for the movie. I mean she's not even his type." I complained, while grabbing another cookie.

"And his type would be…you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah" I said before realizing what I was saying. "No, no no no" I said my head shaking furiously as I fingered my silver ring.

"Tawni Hart is always right and always pretty" She said, making sure to empathize the always.

"Tawni, it's not like I love him or anything" I said while trying to remain as blasé about the situation as possible. Sure, I got my heart broken by the one guy that I really liked, but it wasn't a big deal or anything. He just had to realize that if he liked me, hypothetically, as much as I liked him then he would dump that Alexis Bender and come running back to me. Or at least in my fantasies he would do that.

"I'm going to tell you this once." She said pausing for dramatic effect. "You, Allison 'Sonny' Monroe are in total, head-over-heels, love with Chad Dylan Cooper." I scoffed at this idea, but she just gave me a pointed look.

"How would I even know what love is?" I questioned her

"I don't know Sonny, but let me just remind you. Tawni Hart doesn't vacuum." She replied pointedly, and before I could reissue a rebuttal she sighed in defeat and walked away.

However, there was no way that I loved this man.

The man that was once a beautiful teenager, the one that used to torment me endlessly.

The one that I would do (almost) everything for.

The only man that I would probably ever love.

And of course he was now the only man that I currently hated with so much passion that I was probably lethal.

**Sorry this took forever to post you guys. I've been swamped with school, which I didn't expect to be this difficult. It's really only Advanced Placement American Government and Politics that is killing me. But I finally did it and updated for you guys. Love you please review with what you think is going to happen in the next chapter, because a major plot twist that you may, or may not, see coming is going to happen!**

**Silent. Symphonies **


End file.
